


into the sunrise

by xxcaribbean



Series: under the rose universe [3]
Category: One Direction (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fingerfucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcaribbean/pseuds/xxcaribbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>here's another timestamp in this verse (it's mainly smut, though). someone requested this, and i couldn't get it off my mind until i wrote it. hope it's okay; it's like really super cheesy and fluffy, and ah, lmfao.</p><p>(there's also no summery for now. guess i'll add that later, maybe).</p>
    </blockquote>





	into the sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> here's another timestamp in this verse (it's mainly smut, though). someone requested this, and i couldn't get it off my mind until i wrote it. hope it's okay; it's like really super cheesy and fluffy, and ah, lmfao.
> 
> (there's also no summery for now. guess i'll add that later, maybe).

Veronica’s not annoyed. Maybe she should be because Liam is certainly interrupting her movie, but she thinks it’s quite understandable why he’s being a little handsy. The company is buying out another business much smaller than their own, but the amount of paperwork involved has done nothing but caused stress for all involved.

Basically, Liam’s working himself into the ground, and there’s not much Veronica can do about it because for one, Liam typically doesn’t take her advice, doesn’t think it’s right for him to take a break when the office needs him. And two, he’s stingy as fuck and has the mindset that if he finishes his part of the legal proceedings, he’ll not only be finish it in record time, but it’ll allow him some extra time off, time he wouldn’t have if he were to actually pace himself.

So, because Liam’s trying his best to be his logical self about the situation, he doesn’t get to come back home all that often. Liam stays at the office late at night, and sometimes that’s where Veronica will find him in the morning.

He’s a hard worker, and Veronica can’t fault him for that. However, it also means they’ve spent less time together than they have before they were dating, and it’s not that it’s necessarily taken a toll on their relationship as much as it has deprived them of any kind of quality time.

Mostly that refers to spending time together, but it also includes sex.

There’s been a lack of it, and one would think that Liam initiating foreplay right now would be a good thing, but Veronica’s _almost_ done with her film (the one she’d been watching before Liam had gotten back to his place), and it wouldn’t kill her boyfriend to wait another half hour.

Well, okay, maybe not. Not if he keeps doing _that_.

Veronica’s mouth falls open the moment Liam decides to make use of his mouth on her neck. And previously, Veronica hadn’t really been big on hickies or finding too much pleasure in anyone biting playfully. Yet, Liam’s working his tongue and nipping at her skin, and that leaves her trying to catch her breath.

“ _Liam_ ,” she says, tilting her head to the side and pulling away as far as she can without moving from her spot. “You’re going to leave a mark.”

“Nothing I haven’t done before,” he replies with a grin. His lips aren’t swollen yet, not like they get after he’s kissed her, but they are the prettiest shade of pink and a little wet from having mouthed at Veronica.

Veronica scrunches up her nose at him before gently running her fingers across Liam’s jaw. It’s no longer smooth now, a clean-cut beard lining his features. It makes him look a bit older, more sophisticated, and ever since Veronica had told him as much, Liam’s been quite careful with how he’s maintained it. “Can’t wait for a bit, babe? Was in the middle of something.” Veronica gestures to the television, and while she could certainly forego the rest of the movie now that she’s already missed a minute or two of it (thanks to Liam and their conversation), she’d still like to see it through.

Liam, however, gives in, but not before he nips at her fingers. Veronica snorts before settling back into the couch and waiting for Liam to do the same. It takes him a moment or two to get comfortable, Veronica side-eyeing him until he’s pressed up against her side, thighs and arms touching.

It’s certainly quiet after that, and Veronica’s easily able to pay attention to the film.

Until she feels Liam’s fingers trailing across her leg. He’s drawing patterns with his fingers, and Veronica lets him do it because it’s nothing detrimental to her focus until Liam starts drawing obvious things.

Mostly he’s just spelling out words, naughty things, until Veronica takes his hand and laces their fingers together. It keeps Liam still, and it’s not as if she’s actually mad at him anyway, more so amused knowing that Liam’s trying to get her attention, and Veronica’s actually holding her own. Yeah, it’s been awhile since she’s slept with Liam, or had any kind of major physical contact, but the light teasing and gentle thrum of energy Liam is giving off is more than appeasing, _appealing_ , and sends a burst of butterflies throughout her tummy.

“Just a little longer,” she murmurs as she squeezes his hand. The movie truly is almost finished, something she’s already seen before, too.

Liam makes a low whine in his throat but doesn’t say much more than that. His thumb is rubbing over the back of Veronica’s hand, and he’s being quite good for the moment.

And then Veronica feels him shift again, and while that doesn’t draw her direct attention, the next sentence out of his mouth certainly does.

“Can I blow you, Veronica?”

There may or may not be like, a three-second pause after the question, where the words don’t fully sink in until they do, and Veronica’s left furrowing her brow and immediately turning to Liam. “What?” she asks, exasperated.

“Like, after?” And Liam gestures to the screen looking none too sorry about what he’s just started. It’s not like he’s trying to play innocent either. Veronica knows all of Liam’s looks by now, but this is something legit, and now everything's shifted away from being teasing to a variation of seriousness.

“Is that- are you…” Veronica continues to look at Liam, and she’s not staring at him like he’s crazy. She just doesn’t really know _how_ to answer that. Yeah, the two of them have had sex, and Veronica’s given her fair share of oral because it’s something she enjoys, but she’s never pushed the subject, nor even pushed Liam for that matter, into doing something he wasn’t comfortable.

This particular activity, well, Veronica felt like it was too much to ask for.

See, it’s not like Veronica’s insecure with what they have, with their relationship, but she does realize that there are drawbacks to dating someone who’s slowly growing accustomed to something Veronica’s known for years. She doesn’t blame him for that either, but she also hadn’t expected for Liam to be so open when it came down to her body.

Again, there’s no reason to doubt that now, and Veronica knows that Liam sees her for more than what she physically has, but sometimes relationships are physical, too, that pleasure goes both ways. “You don’t- like, that’s not something you have to do, babe,” Veronica reasons, because maybe Liam possibly feels like he’s getting more than he is giving and feels the slight roll of guilt for it from time to time.

But then again, Veronica’s never asked, and Liam’s never initiated anything because well, yeah, going back to the fact that Liam’s never dated anyone with a dick before, it can definitely be a bit intimidating.

Liam, however, pouts. He doesn’t really frown, no, just fucking turns the corners of his mouth downwards and sticks out his bottom lip like a child not getting his way. “But I want to?” Liam phrases it with a lilt to his voice.

And yes, Veronica takes that into consideration. But it’s just- well, she can’t help but feel like maybe she should talk Liam out of it, not because she’s not comfortable with it herself, but the very aspect of Liam doing it for the first time, _ever_.

Sure, there’s the argument that he’s already slept with someone who doesn’t have a vagina, and so a blow job should literally be a walk in the park. But it’s one thing to sleep with someone and actually have their mouth on you.

Veronica takes a breath and tells herself that Liam wants it, and that should be good enough. Hell, it’s really not a bad idea either (and maybe she’s a little bit biased since she’ll be the one cuming).

“Okay,” she agrees while nodding. She squeezes Liam’s hand and licks her lips before returning to her movie that is certainly near it’s end. There’s no point in continuing at this point.

“You look nervous,” Liam comments.

And Veronica shakes her head, hoping that maybe she looks a little convincing. Knowing her, she doesn’t.

“Shouldn’t it be the other way around?”

Veronica shrugs but keeps her focus on the teli. “Maybe, I guess. You’ve never asked me that before.”

“Hey.” And the soft brush of Liam’s fingers against her cheek do a number on her. Mainly, it lets her relax and turn into his touch. “If that’s not something you’re comfortable with-”

The smile Veronica sends Liam probably confuses the fuck out of him, but she bites the inside of her cheek before lowering her gaze to where their hands are still intertwined. “That’s not it,” she promises. “Just wasn’t quite sure what you thought about it.”

Liam hums as he drops his fingers. “Telling you now, then.”

“Yeah?”

Carefully, Liam disentangles himself from Veronica’s hold, stands up from the couch before offering out his hand. “Yeah,” he nods. “Kinda ruined your movie, though. Sorry,” and he shrugs and briefly glances behind him just to make sure that he’s correct, “but I’ll make it up to you. Promise.”

Veronica glances at Liam’s hand before up at his face, and while there’s a growing smile adorning her mouth, it breaks out into a full grin when Liam tries to wink.

He can’t, and they both know it, but that doesn’t mean he still doesn’t try.

Easily enough, Veronica slips her hand into Liam’s, allowing him to pull her up from the couch and directly into his chest. She’s thrown off balance a bit, but Liam’s right there, arms encircling her waist to hold her steady. “You’re very persuasive, Mr. Payne.”

Liam laughs. “Only when you’re getting something out of it.”

“Exactly,” Veronica agrees, and it’s the last thing she gets to comment on before Liam’s picking her up and carrying her off to the bedroom.

Veronica immediately wraps her arms and legs around him, burying her face into his neck. “You’re such a show off sometimes,” she murmurs, and Liam does nothing more than tighten his hold on her as a way of answering.

The bedroom’s not too far off, and as soon as they enter, Liam’s carefully placing Veronica onto the bed, never one to play casual or jostle her up too much. Sometimes she has to push it, push him into getting rough with her because she’s not a doll, and she’s not going to break. However, Veronica more than appreciates the effort, likes the fact that Liam’s aware of her at all times. There’s never a moment where she’s gotten mad at him for it, maybe a little impatient, but she understands, and all it is is a sign of how much Liam cares about her wellbeing.

It’s a welcoming feeling.

Veronica doesn’t scoot up the bed yet, lets Liam hover over her while he helps her off with her shirt and pants. Normally she’d complain that Liam’s simply too overdressed for her liking, but right now, Liam’s running his hands over her smooth skin, brushing his fingers ever so softly against her body. “Want you to get comfortable for me, babe. Can you do that?”

Veronica nods, pushing herself up and over to the pillows on the bed to get situated. While doing so, she knows Liam’s rummaging around in the nightstand for the lube, the door to the drawer shutting just as quickly as he’d opened it after he’d found what he was looking for.

“Might have to talk me through it,” Liam continues as he waits for Veronica to get comfortable. She’s chosen to shove some pillows behind her back, preparing herself up before beckoning Liam closer. “And I want you to tell me if you like it. Don’t lie.”

Liam easily settled between Veronica’s legs, bringing their mouths together. There’s no tension in his body from what Veronica can feel, and he’s not nervous either. His words, however, do paint a bit of a different story, and Veronica knows that while Liam’s trying to ease her into this, he’s also trying to do it with himself.

So, with that knowledge, Veronica pulls back and firmly looks him in the eye. “Liam, listen.” she goes on to say. “If you want to stop at any moment, like, I’m not gonna be disappointed.”

“I’m not-”

“ _Liam_ ,” she says solidly. “I mean it, yeah?”

While Liam swallows, he dips his head in a clear nod. “I- yeah, okay.”

Veronica smiles, completely satisfied with that answer. “Good. Now, you can do whatever you want.”

The furrow in Liam’s brow reminds Veronica that Liam’s probably a little lost. It’s easy to understand certain actions, but actually performing them is something else entirely. He’d asked to be guided, and Veronica’s not going to let him down now. “You can choose,” she says. “Start with your mouth anywhere on me and work your way down, or you can use the lube to slick me up first.”

“Is there anything,” and then Liam goes silent for a moment, placing his palm on Veronica’s hip and brushing his thumb over her skin. He’s trying to gather his thoughts, and it’s a testament to just how much Liam wants to please considering Veronica’s practically lying under him naked. Many a man wouldn’t wait, but Liam’s more than that in Veronica’s eyes. God, she appreciates the hell out of him. “Is there something you like?” he ends up asking. “Something I should be doing?”

Veronica understands what he’s getting at, how he’s wondering whether Veronica likes anything in particular that might make the experience better. But for now, she shakes her head. “You don’t need to worry about that, Liam. Let’s get you through this first; I’ll like anything you give me. You know that.”

There’s a light blush staining Liam’s cheeks when she says that, but he accepts her answer by leaning in to kiss her. It’s something light and airy, and it feels good having him this close. Veronica doesn’t know why she finds ease in Liam’s presence, but he’s calming and warm, and Veronica couldn’t be more pleased.

Liam only spends a bit on Veronica’s lips before he’s trailing down. He licks at her neck and probably sucks a bruise next to her collarbone, and it’s easy to tell which route he’s decided to go for. He’s mapped out her body a time or two before, explored her skin, her tattoos, and anything else she’s had to offer, and while he’s ghosted over her cock from time to time, it’s never been something they’ve brought up until now.

Which is completely fine; Veronica’s not complaining, and hell, it might've even taken a bit of courage on Liam’s part to actually own up to his desires.

Once Liam’s done with her neck (Veronica slides her fingers into Liam’s hair, brushing them through it before twisting the ends around her finger, only to let go again and repeat the process), he moves on down her body. His kisses are feather-light, mouth warm and wet, and it’s especially known when he makes it to one of her breasts, lightly lapping at Veronica’s nipple until it grows hard under Liam’s tongue.

Because of this, Veronica’s breath grows a little weak, always appreciating the fact that Liam has a respect for her body, never turning away from her like she’s anything less.

From there, Liam gently takes the bud into his mouth, sucking kindly until he’s rolling it between his teeth. This illicites a sharp intake of breath from Veronica, especially as Liam eventually leaves one breast for the other, doing the same thing with his mouth as he’d done before.

At some point, Liam begins to move downward again, leaves lingering kisses underneath the swell of Veronica’s breasts before he’s traveling towards her stomach. He carefully nips at her, particularly her belly button, until he’s down far enough to actually take Veronica in his mouth.

He doesn’t, though. Not yet, at least. Liam skips that part of Veronica, who’s already hard, the curve of her cock sitting heavy against the lower part of her stomach. She doesn’t touch herself. In fact, she’s still got a hand buried in Liam’s hair, but she doesn’t force him nor does she condone him for his actions.

Rather, Liam urges Veronica to spread her legs a little wider, even going so far as to press his lips against her inner thighs.

Turns out, that’s a bit of a weakness. Veronica sighs, can feel her whole body go slack as Liam takes his time going over her body, traveling carefully up her thighs. He’s so close to her cock, and part of her just wants to ask him to stop teasing, but she knows he’s taking his time for a reason, not to taunt, but to ease himself into something he’s never done before.

Eventually, however, Liam makes the effort. He briefly glances up at Veronica before he dips his head down, easily pressing his lips against the underside of Veronica’s cock. She twitches, beneath him, the sensation quite a new thing for her since it’s been so long since someone’s put their mouth on her.

Liam keeps it simple at first, just laps his way up to the tip of Veronica’s cock until he’s mouthing at the head. She’s cut, and a bit smaller than she used to be, the hormones having taken away some of the size of her dick. Her balls have shrunk, too, not as heavy as they once used to be. She’s changed in a lot of ways, but it feels good, feels better than before.

Particularly now when Liam finally takes the head of Veronica’s cock in his mouth. His lips stretch around it beautifully, quite pink and plump at this point. Something aches deep within Veronica, the sudden urge to grip Liam’s hair and fuck his mouth, but she restrains herself, had always known that Liam had pretty lips designed to do exactly what he’s doing now. Of course, there was never any pressure, but if Liam’s already making her feel like this without doing much else, then hell, the anticipation for what’s to come is slowly climbing.

Liam’s obviously getting a sense of himself, casually suckling at Veronica will he gets used to the feeling of something heavy on his tongue. He takes her in a little further, and Veronica bites back the urge to moan.

Thing is, Liam’s not really doing much, which is completely fine. He’s not pushing himself, and Veronica’s not going to do that either. She lets him get used to everything, to being in between Veronica’s legs, to the way her cock tastes and feels. She hopes he’s enjoying it, knows better than to ask him anything because all he’d be able to give her as an answer is yes or no with a shake of his head.

Soon, Liam finally goes down even more, inching his way until he’s nearly got all of Veronica comfortable where he wants her.

And then he slowly pulls off.

Veronica’s throat suddenly goes dry while she intention tightens the hold she’s got on Liam’s hair. She watches him as he slides off, finally releasing her only to end up with a red mouth and spit-soaked lips.

He doesn’t say anything, though, just looks up at her for approval, and all she’s able to give him is a simple, “Yes.” Veronica’s eyes feel a little heavy, possibly look a little hooded, too, and she hopes that maybe by Liam noticing that he’s doing just fine will spur him on.

Gently as possible, and without warning, Veronica guides Liam back down, releases her hold on him to get a fill of herself in his mouth, pressing her thumb into his cheek as he takes her in again. “Careful with the teeth, though,” she mentions, but Liam’s already doing well enough on his own.

With that bit of encouragement, Liam clearly does what he wants without looking up at Veronica for approval. He goes on, taking as much of her as he can into his mouth before pulling back and applying the tip of his tongue to her cock-head. Veronica’s breath hitches at that, hadn’t even given him too much direction, but she figures he’s going off of what he himself likes, what Veronica’s done for him because at least it’s a base example, something to eventually grow off of until he develops his own way of pleasuring her.

With that, Veronica’s left to close her eyes and enjoy it, obviously trusting Liam enough and knowing that he’d do anything to make sure she’s taken care of. So, she focuses on that, the sensation of Liam’s mouth on her for the first time, doesn’t even bother to compare it to previous blow jobs in the past because none of it truly matters. The people before Liam might’ve had practice, were a lot less craving her attention because they were so set on getting the job done, but Liam’s the only one that matters now.

And really, Veronica kinda likes it, likes the way Liam’s not as confident about his movements, how he stumbles and has to hold her hips down just so she won’t accidentally fuck his mouth. Veronica _enjoy_ the fact that Liam’s probably tasting her pre-cum for the very first time, it mixing with his spit and giving it a new taste, the fact that he’s allowing himself to experience her in a way he hasn’t before… “ _Liam_ ,” she chokes as he licks her cock from the base to the tip, quite eager, playful, and simply adoring.

It’s not too long after that when Liam actually pulls away from Veronica; she’s quick to open her eyes and furrow her brow, wondering why he’s gone, and why the pleasure has suddenly stopped. Mostly she’s checking to make sure he’s alright, that maybe he’s changed his mind about this.

Instead, Veronica finds Liam reaching for the lube, quickly popping open the cap before coating his fingers.

Without a request, Veronica slides down a little from her previous position, lets her legs fall open while Liam returns to her, sliding up her body until he’s got his mouth on hers. Veronica can taste herself, and it’s not unpleasant, probably a little pleasing because she’s done the same with Liam, made him taste himself after she’s sucked him off, licked away at his cum before settling into his side.

In between Liam’s kisses, Veronica’s not distracted enough to realize that Liam’s bringing his hand down to her entrance with Liam swirling a finger around it. He’s careful, she realizes, and when she finally gets a moment to breathe, with Liam immediately ducking his head into the crook of her neck to once again, she’s got her fingers in his hair and is trying her best to push down onto Liam’s finger, wanting to feel him inside of her in whatever way she can get. “Please, Liam,” she begs, nearly a whisper on her tongue while Liam continues to tease her.

And this little thing might’ve started out with Liam being completely unsure of himself, but there’s no doubt that while Veronica is underneath him, panting and begging for more, it’s helped him gain credence, like he’d been silly to worry about his abilities before.

“Gonna have to let me know what you want,” Liam tells her. It’s muffled since Liam’s found it comfortable in his position between her neck and shoulder, the ghost of his breath against Veronica’s skin. “Dunno how this goes unless you tell me.”

At any other moment Veronica might’ve scoffed and shoved at his shoulder, pointing out immediately that that was a damn lie. However, Veronica’s tongue feels heavy; hell, _she_ feels a bit heavy and loose after being catered to so well, and even though it’s not even over yet, she’s finding it difficult to even speak coherently. “Your fingers,” she tries, bites at her lip and whines deep in her throat because Liam still hasn’t pushed in yet, and god, she just wants to fuck down on something.

“C’mon babe. Let me hear it,” Liam coaxes her.

“Your _fingers_ ,” Veronica eventually urges. “Want you to fuck me with them, _please_.”

As soon as the last word is out of her mouth, Veronica immediately feels Liam pressing into her heat. Her head falls to the side, exposing more of her neck that Liam completely takes advantage of, while he sinks deeper into her.

Veronica can feel him easily enough, just one finger at the moment, and she tries her best to grind down on it. There’s not enough leverage there, not yet, at least, so Veronica’s left to claw at Liam’s side, fist his hair and pull him up into a harsh kiss. It leaves them panting in each others mouths with Liam sliding in a second finger into Veronica; she’s left gasping, knowing all too well that he’s avoiding that spot she really wants him to hit in favor of working her open. His fingers spread her open, curling into her heat, the warmth of his digits not doing any good when Veronica’s already feeling so hot and bothered.

Liam then kisses her on the corner of her mouth one last time before he’s moving himself down. Veronica doesn’t realize what’s going on until Liam’s got his mouth pressed against her hip, specifically on the black heart tattoo she’d gotten many moons ago. At that, Veronica feels herself twitch and is quite tempted to fist herself, work at her flushed cock until she’s coming undone.

However, Liam beats her to it, keeps his fingers in her arse all the while slinking back down on her cock. Veronica can’t really help it when she cries out, and all she has to hold onto are the bedsheets at her sides. It’s not until she brings one of her legs up, foot pressing into the mattress that she feels some amount of control, a little leverage she can use to her advantage to carefully rotate her hips as Liam not only stretches her open, but eagerly praises her cock with his tongue.

“I’m not-” And Veronica ends up cut off when Liam slides in a third finger; there’s a slight burn, but nothing she isn’t used to by now, the both of them always careful to prep her anytime they want more.

Although, as Liam’s finally three fingers deep, he ventrally curls them, searching out for that one spot Veronica really loves. It doesn’t take Liam long to find it; mostly it’d been him teasing and avoiding the bundle of nerves than anything else. But it’s such a relief, such a shock upon Veronica’s system that she feels her toes curl just the slightest bit.

And that’s when Liam does it again.

Veronica’s torn and can’t really make up her mind where she should focus all of her attention. Liam’s actively trying to get her to cum, and it’s working, but between the fullness she fills and the way Liam really likes playing with the slit of her cock, it’s difficult not to get lost with her decisions.

Which is probably why Veronica doesn’t end up trying too hard to focus. Instead, she brings her hands into play, touching parts of her exposed body. Her hand eventually makes its way up to one of her breasts, pinching a nipple and bringing it back to a nice peak. She rolls it between her fingers, concentrates on every sensation at once by closing her eyes until she’s lost in nothing but pleasure.

Her climax is building, and everything is proving to be too much, too sensitive, too good, too perfect. And before Veronica knows it, she’s whimpering, calling out to Liam that she’s about to come undone.

Liam hums, the vibrations an added fuel to the fire, and while Veronica had expected him to pull off, he doesn’t. He continues to take his time with her, lazily bobbing his head and paying attention to what she wants and likes, with his fingers still buried within her.

Veronica knows she’s going to be a mess soon, sloppy and wet from both lube and spit, and the thought doesn’t help in prolonging the experience.

Especially when Liam finally takes the final step to purposefully press against her prostate, bringing his mouth just around the tip of Veronica’s cock and sucking gently there.

All of it is too much, is what it is, and before Veronica knows it, she’s tugging on Liam’s hair, rutting her hips down on Liam’s fingers a little more vigorously, and then she’s cuming without much of a warning. Liam’s name is on her lips, and her hips stutter, and somewhere within her cry of pleasure, Liam’s moaning, too, encouraging Veronica through her orgasm as he removes himself from her cock, only to replace it with his hand. His fingers are still firmly pressed into Veronica’s heat, massaging and feeling well, but the grip on her cock, not as wet as Liam’s mouth had been, is solid and strokes her until she’s feeling way too sensitive.

Veronica absentmindedly jerks away from Liam’s touch, feels completely sated as she comes down from her high. And when she really pays attention, she can clearly see some of her spunk trickling down Liam’s mouth. Veronica’s never had much to give in that regard, producing far less than what’s considered normal, but there’s enough of it that gets caught in Liam’s beard, some of it even coating the hand that’d been used to jerk her off.

“Fuck,” she mutters, licking her lips as Liam eventually removes his fingers.

He sits back for only a moment or two before he’s making his way up to Veronica. Neither of them bother to clean Liam up before she’s leaning in to kiss him, tasting herself once again on his tongue. This time, it’s much more languid and slow, and before she even knows what she’s doing, Veronica’s got her hand cupped around Liam’s cheek, a finger massaging the warm liquid of her cum into Liam’s beard even further.

“That was alright?” Liam murmurs when he’s got himself centered, when he’s able to look at Veronica for approval.

Veronica feels a happy bit of laughter bubble in her chest, but it’s not anything she releases because with the way Liam’s hovering over her, clearly not giving a fuck about the state that he’s in (that _both_ of them are in), it makes Veronica’s heart swell. “Perfect,” she gives him with a smile. “More than that, really.”

Liam gives her a satisfied smile of her own before he’s pulling back. Veronica whines, is a bit sheepish when she does so because Liam sends a smirk her way. However, he’s then urging her off the bed, taps her hip to get her moving before he’s helping her off the bed. “Need to clean us up, babe.”

While Veronica could roll her eyes and tell him that they could at least wait a little bit, she’s already feeling a little sticky, and surely Liam doesn’t want to keep the mess in his beard, either. So, she obliges, takes Liam’s hand again while he leads them both to the bathroom.

“Want me to return the favor?” Veronica asks at some point, turning on the water to the shower and sticking her hand under the stream to make sure it’ll end up the right temperature. Liam’s still in his clothes, but he’s quickly undressing himself, and out of the corner of Veronica’s eye she can see him shake his head.

“Don’t think there’d be any use in that.”

And the comment doesn’t make much sense until it does, the wet spot on the front of Liam’s boxers a clear indication that he’s already cum himself.

Veronica quirks a brow, even goes to bite her lip in the process. “That’s kinda hot actually.” She’s met with a snort like Liam doesn’t quite believe her, but she shakes her head and draws him into her. “S’true,” she argues. “I get you that bothered.” Veronica blinks up at him through her lashes, even going so far as to trace Liam’s collarbone while she’s at it. “I should be very proud of that fact.”

Liam’s quick to rolls his eyes, but he doesn’t protest, knowing better than to do so now. Veronica’s tried to be open with Liam when it comes to the things she favors (like riding him would probably count as her favorite pastime if she was actually allowed to admit that), and she’s noticed a pattern with Liam that it takes a little more coaxing on his end to admit to things that he’d want. It’s a process, but Veronica thinks that today helped, Liam giving in and doing something he’s thought about before.

There might’ve been hesitation from Veronica in the beginning and nervousness thrumming through Liam’s body, but she’s glad for it, happy that the two of them are able to work these things out together.

“Thank you,” she says just before she pulls away from Liam to step into the shower. He’ll follow her easily, press up behind her and help her clean while they find a common topic to converse on, but for the moment, Veronica needs to be frank with Liam. “You didn’t have to-”

“Veronica,” Liam says, simply cutting her off.

She looks to him with big, round eyes, and before she knows it, Liam’s resting his forehead against hers.

“I love you,” he continues with a smile. “Anything for you.”

Veronica may or may not feel the heat blooming across her cheeks. It’s not that she’s embarrassed, per se, but Liam has this way of shutting her up and making her a bit speechless.

In the end, it’s Liam that, once again, guides them further along. This time, he leads her into the shower where the water is just the right temperature, where Liam leaves business behind and focuses on spending time with Veronica.

Their conversation might be mindless, even so when they’re lathering each up with soap and cleaning away the remnants of any sexual pleasure, but it’s worth it. Especially when Veronica notes how simple it is to slip back into _them_. Despite the lack of contact and time alone because of pesky business transactions, it’s so clear that they haven’t missed a beat, that they’re able to pick up right where they left off.

Veronica’s more than grateful for that fact, and it’s nothing she’ll ever take for granted.

+


End file.
